In recent years, it is proposed to use, for a main memory and cache memory, a resistance change type memory as a memory device substituted for a volatile memory (for example, a DRAM or SRAM).
With respect to the read operation of the resistance change type memory, it is required to execute a high-speed operation and reduce a read error.